Wrecking Crew
Wrecking Crew is the sixth episode in season seven of . Synopsis During a big gang trial a witness is murdered in front of two CSIs, forcing the team to try to find another way to take down the gang's leader. Plot In a safe house in a condominium building in downtown Miami, Calleigh and Delko are watching over William Campbell, who overheard a hit being carried out on behalf of mobster Joey Salucci. Campbell goes over his testimony: he was at Spiral Bar and went to the bathroom when he heard someone come in and shoot a man named AJ Watkins for "Joey Salucci's daughter." Watkins' body hasn't been found, so the state's case against Salucci hinges on Campbell. Calleigh and Delko are preparing to take Campbell to testify when a crane slams into building! It breaks through the window and takes off part of the floor in the unit. Calleigh holds onto William, who hangs between floors, but she loses her grip on him and he plunges to his death. After Horatio arrives, the CSIs question Travis Drake, the site owner, who tells them construction was halted when he couldn't afford to continue the construction. Horatio pays a visit to Joey Salucci at the grave of his daughter, Emma. Emma was killed after she fell asleep on the beach after a bonfire and AJ Watkins accidentally ran her over while driving his ATV. Horatio reminds the man that it was an accident, but Salucci clearly held Watkins responsible. Ryan examines the crane's control area and recovers a black box there. He also finds blood in the cabin, which he's able to trace to a man named Kurt Greenwood, who claims he was simply in the cabin to retrieve drugs he left behind after the site was shut down. After a tense encounter with Campbell's widow, Beth, and their son, Noah, Calleigh goes back to the site to look for more clues with Ryan. Ryan notices charcoal grey paint transfer on some of the shattered glass while Calleigh finds fresh tire treads. After finding the make and model of the car, they're able to trace it to a man named Mick Ragosa. When the CSIs find Ragosa, they discover his car is damaged. He admits to being a friend of Salucci, and claims he went to the safe house to persuade Campbell not to testify. He got there just as the crane was slamming into the building; some of the wreckage fell onto his car, damaging it. He claims not to have seen the person operating the crane, and the black box from the crane's cabin backs him up: apparently it was being operate remotely when it slammed into the building. Lab tech Jane Bartlett is able to pinpoint the killer's likely location: the top floor of a parking structure. They find the remote in a trashcan and are able to get DNA off goggles found with it. The CSIs are stunned when the DNA matches Campbell's son Noah. Noah admits to them that he was angry at the prospect of going into the witness protection program and changing his whole life for his father's testimony. He wanted to scare his father with the crane, and never intended to hurt him. He's horrified that he killed his father--as is his mother, who apologizes to Calleigh for their earlier confrontation. Horatio is determined to put Salucci away for AJ Watkins' murder, so he puts the CSIs on the case. After retrieving the tape of Campbell's 911 call, Calleigh is able to hear the sound of a toilet flushing in the background--perhaps the sound of the killer flushing evidence? Ryan and Natalia go back to the club and retrieve a 9-millimeter cartridge from the toilet. Using a new piece of equipment in the lab to recover a fingerprint on the cartridge, Horatio is able to match the print to Mick Ragosa. Ragosa won't talk, refusing to give up the location of Watkins' body. Calleigh and Ryan find blood in Ragosa's car, proving that he used the vehicle to transport Watkins' body. Ryan finds a shovel with sand on it--burned sand. Horatio concludes that AJ was killed at the site of Emma's accidental death. AJ's body is dug up and Dr. Tara Price makes a startling discovery: AJ was shot in the kneecap, but the actual cause of his death was strangulation. Dr. Price finds pollen residue on his skin from a white lily--the kind of flower Horatio recalls Salucci leaving at his daughter's grave. Horatio brings the mobster in: Mick Ragosa may have started the job, but Joey finished it. Horatio tells Salucci he's not the law, and Salucci reminds him there's a big difference between the law and justice. As Salucci is led away, Horatio looks at a picture of his son Kyle and Calleigh visits the morgue and imagines she'd been able to save Campbell. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * James Russo as Joseph Salucci * Samantha Quan as Jane Bartlett * Tim DeKay as William Campbell * Melinda McGraw as Beth Campbell * Devon Graye as Noah Campbell * Joshua Pence as AJ Watkins * Zach McGowen as Kurt Greenfield * Joe Penny as Travis Drake * Tom Pelphrey as Mick Renaldo See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes